


Office Shenanigans

by 1wangjiaer



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, smut smut smut, this is 98 percent smut omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wangjiaer/pseuds/1wangjiaer
Summary: You and Sabo haven't been around each other a lot lately.





	

When dating a revolutionary while also being a revolutionary was tough. Being sent on conflicting missions, coming home with crazy injuries, being gone for extended period of times. All this was weighing heavy on your relationship. You knew that getting involved with the No. 2 man in the revolutionary army would be tricky but you didn't think it would get to this extent. You were scheduled to go on a mission inspecting an abandoned Marine base which left you with even more time away from Sabo. You noticed that with the constant separation between you both, you guys also hadn't had sex in ages. So since you were going on the mission with Koala, Sabo and your's best friend to talk about how you guys were going through a dry spell.

"So you guy's haven't even touched in three months?" Koala exclaimed while clutching her face in shock. You nodded slowly before checking around the corner to make sure no one was coming. Even though it was abandoned, you had protocols.

"He is always busy with Dragon-san and what the revolutionary army asks of him. I couldn't stand in the way of that." You and Koala walked down along the hallway with your flashlights raised. Koala shook her head at you and smirked.

"You know, you could use your sex appeal to lure him away from his paper work." You glanced at Koala before feeling yourself blush a bit. You weren't shy but talking about your sex life so blatantly made you blush.

"Koala, how would I even do that? He's always glued to those things." As soon as those words left your mouth, Koala pivoted and stood in front of you.

"You're beautiful! Just wear something sexy and meet him in his office." Koala grinned widely at your slightly horrified expression.

"I-I could never!"

"Oh yes you could, you could so do it." Koala winked playfully before pulling you to another quarter of the building.

"You're crazy, Koko." You smiled while tilting your hat back a bit and fixing your goggles.

"But you love me!" Koala grinned again before turning a corner and before you reached the corner you heard your partner yelp and then a thud. You quickly ran across the corner and saw a marine solider standing over Koala and she was crouched over clutching her stomach.

"Koala!" You ran over to her and knelt down, quickly inspecting her to see if she had any injuries. "Are you alright?" Your partner rolled over and held up a thumbs up sign before saying that they had only punched her hard. You stood back up and clenched your hands into fists.

"There will be no revolutionaries on Marine soil!" The solider declared as he pointed his gun towards your chest. You looked down slightly before chuckling softly.

"You don't want to do this," You looked up at him and smirked when you saw him fire a shot towards you. "Well you Marine idiots never learn," You widened your eyes slightly before knocking him out with your haki. Once the Marine fell to the ground, you quickly turned about around to Koala and knelt down next to her. "Koko, you were way stronger than that rookie, how'd he get you?" You glanced down at her and saw that she was shot in the leg. "god dammit Koala." You bent over and picked her up while positioning her so you were giving her a piggy back.

"My guard was down!" Koala said into your shoulder while you made your way back to the entrance of which you came from.

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you for carrying me all the way here." Koala said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. You grinned widely and waved off her thanks. A medic ran over and you dropped her down onto a stretcher.

"Oh it was no problem at all!" You smiled and held her hand her while the medic pushed her towards the medical ward. On the way there Koala waved over the closest debriefing officer.

"Hey, why don't you go and find Sabo. i'll debrief him of what happened." Koala said with a small wink. You chuckled at the small innuendo and nodded. While you made your way to Sabo's office, you were reviewing what you were wearing and silently thanking God for wearing matching underwear. You were a pretty high ranking officer so on your way to his office, plenty of your subordinates saluted you as you passed. Once you caught up to Sabo's door, you made sure to brush your dress down but pull it up just a tad so it makes your bum look better and you pulled your thigh socks straighter before knocking on your boyfriend's office door.

"Come in!" a voice said from the other side of the door and the voice belonged to none other than your boyfriend Sabo. You opened the door slightly and poked your head in.

"Hey bab-" You quickly stopped yourself when you saw Dragon sitting on the other end of the desk. You stood up straight and quickly saluted the most wanted man by the Marines. "D-Dragon-san I didn't think you-"

"It's okay, please sit," Dragon-san gestured to the seat next to him and you quickly glanced at Sabo. He looked like he was about to laugh at you for being so uptight with the presence of Dragon there. You quickly nodded and made your way over and sat down in the seat next to the Leader of the revolutionary army. "I was just leaving," Dragon stood up and you couldn't bring yourself to look up at the man because you felt like you would faint if you did so. "Sabo." Dragon said before you heard him walking off and the large door opening and shutting behind him. Once you heard that final click, you let a large breath you didn't know you were holding out.

"You're always so uptight around Dragon-san." Sabo said as you looked up to see his smirking face. You narrowed your eyes slightly before getting up and walking over to where he was sitting.

"Hey, I wasn't trained by him like you were Sabooooo." You teasingly dragged his name out a bit before leaning against his desk. Sabo chuckled and placed his hands on your hips.

"I know I know, but it's funny to see how flustered you get around him." Sabo pulled you down so you were straddling his lap while rubbing his thumb in circles. Oh Sabo.

"Shut up, don't be mean." You rolled your eyes playfully before you placed your hands on his shoulders before hearing him sigh slightly.

"As much as i'd like to keep talking, i've got a stack of paper to go through and," Sabo stopped abruptly and made a small choked noise when he felt you starting to move back and forth slowly across his groin. "Baby, what are you-?"

"We haven't played in _so long_." You feigned an innocent look while unbuttoning the top of your dress by a few buttons. "And my hand isn't enough anymore." While batting your eyelashes you saw Sabo's face flush. Good, your plan is working.

"I-In my office? Now?" Sabo choked out while started to grind against him with more vigour.

"Maybe you could get a taste now, baby," You mentally thanked Koala for this idea because watching the blonde revolutionary squirm under you was too fun. You placed your hands ontop of his and slid them down lower until they rested on the hem of your dress. You leaned forward so your breasts were pressed against his chest and your brought one hand up to rest on the back of his neck. Your fingers lightly played with the hair that grew from the back of his head and you whispered into his ear "Come on, baby. Just touch me..." Sabo shivered at how breathy and low your voice was before instinctively moving his hands just barely under the bottom of your dress.

"Well, maybe just one taste... Since it's been so long." Sabo mumbled which you assumed was more so to himself. You smirked while pulling your own hat off and setting it on the desk. Just before your felt Sabo's nimble fingers reach your panties, reached up more and grabbed your ass. Before you could say anything, your boyfriend picked you up and set you on the desk yourself.

"Sabo what are yo-"

"I'm getting a taste of my favourite thing. You see, it's been _too_ damn long since i've had it." You felt yourself shiver at his words while spreading your legs wider.

"Well, go ahead then. I'm not gonna stop you." Sabo flashed his signature smirk before taking his hat off his head and placing it on yours. You licked your lips while Sabo re-placed his hands under your dress and started to tug down your panties. Your hands both rested on the desk to steady yourself incase things got rough. Once Sabo fully pulled off your panties, you raised an eyebrow when he tucked them into his jacket pocket.

"For later," Sabo winked up at you before pulling you closer to the edge of the desk. "Such a naughty little girl, strutting into here while i spoke with Dragon-san, Your dress pulled up a bit for me to see that cute ass of yours." You groaned lightly and felt a shockwave go straight to your clit from his words.

"Sabo..."

"Did you think I didn't notice? You must believe i'm blind then. Do you think I don't smell the sex that oozes of you when I get home late and you're sprawled across our bed asleep with your nightgown still up?" Sabo ran two fingers across your slit, using your wetness to help him glide them up and down. "Or when I see you rubbing your thighs together while I eat my food?" He pushed one finger inside of you and groaned softly at your walls fluttering around his digit. "Your fingers aren't wide enough are they? You've been _craving_ me huh? Well I can say that i've been craving you," Sabo slowly pushed his finger until it was his knuckles pressing against your entrance and it felt like you couldn't breathe. His words and _finally_ feeling something of his inside you was making your brain puddle at the base of your spine. "How many nights have I spent wishing I was at home, fucking you into the mattress. To hear you moan out my name while I make you cum again and again and _again_ ," Sabo's finger slowly started to move in and out of you and he smirked at your walls opening up for him, like a flower. "I've spent so many nights jerking off to thoughts of you. To images of you in my jacket riding me, images of you bent over the counter in just my jacket and hat," You were panting now, you knew you were. And you guys were barely started. Sabo's thumb just barely grazed your engorged clit and you shuddered at the barely there touch. "Such a bad bad girl. " Sabo mumbled as he pressed down onto your clit and slipped a second finger inside of you. It was too soon, he'd barely done anything. And yet you felt that knot in your stomach slowly start to tighten. You couldn't help yourself when you felt your hips buck up against his fingers which caused the blonde to chuckle beneath you. "My girl is so eager, isn't she?" You nodded your head a few times only to feel his fingers start to move faster inside of you.

"I ammm." You dragged out the 'm' since you were almost incapable of thinking throughly. Sabo hummed back a response before roughly curling his fingers up against that one spot inside you that always had you seeing stars. Sabo leaned down a bit and pressed his face into the soft skin of your inner thigh while he continued to move his fingers in and out of you.

"You know I love these thigh high socks, did you wear them just for me?" He asked in a sweet voice. You nodded above him because you didn't think you could muster the voice to talk. Almost knowingly, Sabo bit into the soft flesh lightly. "Speak up, princess."

"Y-Yes I did." You let out a loud moan when you felt your knot getting tighter and tighter with each pump of his fingers. Sabo smiled against your thigh before peppering kisses along the skin and working his way up.

"Now for the taste." Sabo wrapped his lips around your clit and started to quicken his pace inside you. You placed your hand onto your mouth to try to stop the string of moans and curse words that were leaving your mouth since you knew that there was a pair of guards standing outside the door. Your other hand was laces through the blonde's hair. Sabo started to suck on your clit with more vigour and that was it. You felt yourself cumming around your boyfriend's fingers. You tugged on his hair as you came and Sabo's pace never wavered. But after a few seconds of him milking you through your orgasm, he slowed down and came to a stop. You plopped back onto the desk, shaking slightly from how strong that orgasm was. Sabo slung your legs over his shoulder and started to lick up every ounce of wetness you were secreting, which may or may not have given you a mini orgasm from that alone.

"Wow..." You started as you tried to bring your heart rate down enough to tell him how good that was. "That was... amazing." You sat up slightly in the midst of your after glow to see Sabo licking your wetness off of his fingers. Could he be any sexier?

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as i was," He smirked and chuckled softly when he saw you shudder slightly. "Now my love, I need to finish these papers and i'll be home for round two." You sat up completely and brought your hand down from his hair, smiling.

"Can't wait," You leaned down a bit and gave his lips a chaste kiss. While getting off his desk, Sabo pulled down your dress to cover your modesty. You made your way around Sabo's desk with a slight sway in your hips. And when you were taking off his hat, you watched him lean down a bit for you to place it on his head. "I love you, dragon boy." You placed his hat on his head and giggled when he pulled you back between his legs.

"I love you, ninja girl." You smiled at his nickname for you. He always made fun of you for your love of ninja movies. And just before you gave him another kiss, the door swung open. You both turned your heads only find Hack standing there.

"Sabo, have you seen- oh hello." Hack stopped in his tracks and you moved away from Sabo quickly. You cleared your throat before nodding at Hack.

"I was just on my way out." You quickly grabbed your hat and briskly walked out of his office with your face flushed in embarrassment. At least you knew Sabo was going to be home quicker.

**Author's Note:**

> This is was so fun to write but I still believe that i'm absolute shit at smut ahah, but i am trying. Thank you for reading!


End file.
